It Just Slipped My Mouth
by ClicheNickname
Summary: Alexander and Laurens have a debate in debate class on a touchy subject. Rated T for bad language and something that may happen in the future, but I honestly don't know what will happen next as much as you do.
1. Bring on the real world

**So I've decided to come out. Not in real life, just on FanFiction. If you're reading this, brother, uhh... hi?**

 **But yea, I'm pansexual... yay? I'm not ashamed, but, now you know? Okay? Good? Yea?**

 **I guess when I fantasize at night, it's not just Alexander's eyes.**

 **Wait a minute that's gone a bit sexual. I haven't even started the story, and it's already sexual. Not like the story will be sexual. Okay. this got awkward real quick.**

 **But here is your story that you want :)**

* * *

In my opinion, today was the best time of day- Debate Club. I get to spend a whole hour and fifteen minutes with my boyfriend, Alexander. Not like anybody knows about us. We don't want anybody to judge us, so we keep our relationship a secret. Not even Laf or Herc knows. Keeping out feelings a secret while in public can sometimes be tough. I'm mentally killing myself as I try not to grab Alexander's hand from under the table, but luckily, the president of the Debate Club speaks before I can do anything.

"Listen up!" Mr. Washington called. "Today we are starting our debate competition! I will put all 16 of you into a tournament bracket, and you'll debate until we have a winner."

"Is there a prize?" Jefferson called from the back.

Mr. Washington glared at him and said, "As I was saying, the winner will go onto New York's national debate competition. So without further ado, please listen up for your debate partners, your case, and whether you're prosecution or defense. Like normal, you have 15 minutes to research, and you can make a list of notes to using during your debate. Thomas Jefferson, defense, Angelica Schuyler, prosecution. Thomas, you think cloning is good for endangered or extinct species, Angelica, you do not. John Jay, defense, William Van Ness, prosecution. John, you think toy guns should be allowed on school grounds, William doesn't. Alexander Hamilton, defense, John Laurens, prosecution. Alexander believes gay marriage should be legal; John does not"

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Anything but that. I don't hear another word that Washington says. I, probably the 3rd best debater in this class is going against the number one debater, my boyfriend, about _gay marriage_. _I'm trying to prove that it shouldn't be legal. WHILE I AM FUCKING GAY!_

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Alexander muttered as he walked across the room to the computers.

I just nodded my head.

* * *

"The order of the debates today are completely random, as they will be drawn out of a hat," Mr. Washington said after our 15 minutes were up. He plunged his hand into the hat and read, "Alexander and John, please come up to the stage."

"The issue on the table: Mr. Laurens wants people to rid of gay rights. Mr. Hamilton, you have the floor, sir."

"'Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.' We fought for these ideals; we shouldn't settle for less. These are wise words; enterprising men quote them. Don't act surprised, jury, because I wrote them," Hamilton began, "But Laurens forgets, his plan would have about 390,000 gay Americans be divorced. Now, place your bets to who that doesn't benefit, the adopted children of the parents being divorced."

"Not true, they co-" I was interrupted by Hamilton continuing his _incredible_ speech. **(a/n: not sarcasm, Laurens thinks that in admiration)**

"Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it, if gay people are being forcefully divorced, why should their children bear it? Uh, they're innocent, I'm afraid. Don't hurt the kids because they've never hurt a soul. Homosexuals continuously inspire others to stay true to their beliefs. They inspire, you just want to crush those benefits. Abolishment of gay rights is an outrageous demand, and it hurts too many people for any man to ever count! Stand with me in the land of the free, and hope that we never see gay rights go away. Look, for anybody with religious beliefs into thinking the LGBTQ+ community is horrible, in case you didn't know, God gives us a choice. He may not like homosexual marriage at all, but he lets us have a choice and lets us learn for ourselves what is right and what is wrong."

"Thank you, Mr. Hamilton," Mr. Washington said, "Mr. Laurens, your response."

"Alexander, that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present, we're running a _real_ nation. Would you like to join us, or staying mellow doing whatever the hell it is you do in your mind? If-if we don't abolish gay rights; it could lead children to depression. Homosexual parents always deny a child either a father or a mother. It's in the child's best interests that he or she be raised under the influence of his or her natural father and mother. This rule is confirmed by the evident difficulties faced by the many children who are orphans or are raised by a single parent, a relative, or a foster parent. The unfortunate situation of these children will be the norm for all children of a same-sex "marriage." A child of a same-sex "marriage" will always be deprived of either his natural mother or father. He will necessarily be raised by one party who has no blood relationship with him. He will always be deprived of either a mother or a father role model. Same-sex "marriage" ignores a child's best interests." I said, silent tears starting to drip down my face. "As of 2004, 60% of people opposed gay marriage, only 31% favored. **(a/n: actually, Laurens, as of 2016,** **55% support gay marriage, 37% oppose. Welcome to the present.)** With Trump's candidacy, these numbers will go down. We could save homosexuals by making them divorced, so more people are less likely to harm them," My voice had gotten very shaky by now, "In con-conclusion, same-sex marriage is horr-" _Fuck it_ , "SAME-SEX MARRIAGE IS COMPLETELY NORMAL, NOBODY SHOULD BE JUDGED BASED ON WHO THEY LOVE!" I screamed, throwing my notes at Alexander.

I stormed out of the room, without looking back.

* * *

 **Ooh, Laurens, sticking up for what's right in the end. Never be forced into talking about something you don't want to, like Laurens did.**

 **I don't mean to offend anybody from these, I totally support LGBTQ+ rights, being pansexual myself (as you already know). Honestly, there's a way around everything that Laurens said against gay marriage.**

 **Please tell me if there are errors, because I was being pressed for time while writing this.**

 **This will probably be 2 or 3 chapters, but there isn't an update schedule.**


	2. Lost!

"John! Wait!" I shouted, running after my boyfriend. And for once in my life, I realized that I only worried about him at that moment. Nothing else filling my mind. No worrying about due dates for math class or having enough notes for Debate. All I could focus on was making my beloved feel better.

Right as I was about to swing open the door and bolt out of the room, I heard Thomas Jefferson hold out one of his infamous, "Whaaaat"s.

"Shut the fuck up," I muttered, glaring at Thom-ass before bolting out of the classroom.

I sprinted down the hallway, but then stopped once I realized I had no idea where to go. The only other occupied room besides the debate room was the newspaper committee's classroom. John could be almost anywhere in the school. It was then when I started to realize the consequences of leaving the debate room without permission. I might lose the debate, or I could be kicked from the club, or I could be prohibited from competing in any more competitions. Noticing my mistake, I raced my shadow to debate room and stumbled back in, the class only slightly confused.

"Well," Washington started, biting his lip, "the jury has decided, you win Alexander."

I nodded my head, forgetting about Laurens and thinking about how I'll be moved into the next seed of the bracket, which will be against either going against Thomas Jefferson or Angelica Schuyler, both of them quite good at debating.

"Alexander!" Angelica shouted, snapping me back to reality, I glanced up at her, only to find an incredibly annoyed expression on her face "That's the fourth time I called your name! Don't you want to see if John is okay? He looked pretty upset, and you're the closest friend he's got. But you don't exactly act like one when you care more about debating than your friend's feelings." She shot this at me with so much venom that it took me a few seconds to gain my composure.

My eyes opened wide, and yet again, I ran out of the classroom. I decided to go into the bathroom, just because it seemed like a secluded place and was close to the room, but alas, no luck. I stepped out and speed-walked down the halls, listening for anything that would signify John being nearby.

After speed-walking aimlessly for a few minutes, I entered the room for the newspaper committee to try to find out if they had any lead on where John was.

"Have any of you guys seen John?" I asked, panting.

Eliza stared at me, surprised, before saying, "Well, I heard some footsteps outside the door about 30 seconds ago."

A few of the other members nodded in agreement, and then Samuel Seabury started talking.

"Why do you care so much about Laurens' whereabouts?"

"Because I actually can establish strong friendships," I said coldly, turning around and sprinting out the door.

"John! John! Where are you, love?" I shouted, bolting down the halls. I stopped short as I heard some muffled tears coming from... the janitor's closet? I knocked on the door two times before opening it, only to see the janitor. Sobbing his heart out. Holding a mop close to his heart. And muttering something about wet blankets. I uttered apologies for my intrusion and stepped out of the room, awkwardly shutting the door behind me.

 _But where could he be?_

* * *

 **Sorry for the HUGE hiatus! I've been working on many other things and may've accidentally forgotten this story. There is a sort of cliffhanger because I wanted to get this out as quick as I could after I remembered how long the hiatus was. Thanks to a certain guest for reviewing this and giving me an email notification to work on this.  
**

 **Also, thank you SO SO MUCH for your support for my coming out. All of your kind words really mean much more to me than you may think.**


End file.
